The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLECA07162’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in summer of 2005 in Stuttgart, Germany. The female parent was the dark-violet-flowered proprietary Calibrachoa plant ‘CA 05 0590’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the dark violet-flowered proprietary Calibrachoa plant ‘CA 05 0629’ (unpatented).
The new cultivar was first propagated in May 2006 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings and in vitro propagation in Stuttgart, Germany for more than thirty five generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Apr. 5, 2007 and in Switzerland on Jul. 6, 2007. ‘KLEC A07162’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.